


A Secret Revealed

by HellHound17



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Naruto is dressed as the Yondaime. What happens when an drunk Kakashi sees him? -AU- *One-shot unless asked otherwise*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Revealed

It was Halloween again. Unlike all of the past Halloweens that have come and gone, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't going to dress up as a monster, but as he his idol, the Yondaime Hokage. He had seen from the Yondaime's Hokage picture that he looked almost exactly like Naruto, but with a light skin tone and his face was more angular than his own. Not to mention the Yondaime didn't have three whisker marks on each face. When he had told Tsunade his plans, the woman had grinned mischievously and had told him that she could recreate his clothing. And indeed she had. Once he had done a Henge to look like the man and pulled on the clothing, he had found Tsunade and Shizune staring at him as if they had seen a ghost. Actually, as he had walked towards where the party Kiba was hosting, shinobi and civilians alike had all gaped at him and some had even screamed that he had returned from the dead.

"M-Minato-sensei?" a voice croaked. Blinking, Naruto turned around to see Hatake Kakashi, a bottle in his hand. He smelt heavily of alcohol. Naruto frowned as he said, "Kakashi—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kakashi had suddenly grabbed him in a hug, crying from his visible eye. The man finally pulled back and said in a rapid pace, "How are you alive? Is Kushina-nee-san with you? Have you seen Naruto?" It was then that Naruto realized just how drunk Kakashi was. So, to keep things simple, he decided to play along.

"Slow down, Kakashi, before that mask of yours chokes you. And to answer your questions, I don't know; Kushina isn't with me; and no, I haven't seen Naruto." The one-eyed man gaped at him before exclaiming, "You haven't gone to see Naruto yet!" Thinking quickly, as he could see Kakashi was getting agitated, he replied, "I'm looking for him, Kakashi. Do you know where he is?" The man tried to think, but the way the alcohol was affecting him, it looked comical. As he did so, Naruto discreetly made a Kage Bunshin and sent it off towards Ichiraku's, looking as Naruto normally did.

"I know where he is! He's at Ichi…Icho…Artichoke…The ramen stand!" Kakashi said obviously proud of himself for figuring it out. He grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him towards said food stand. As he allowed himself to be dragged, Naruto couldn't help but feel worry for his sensei. He knew alcohol made you do things that weren't normal, especially for a ninja, but this was too much. After all, why would the Yondaime ever want to meet Naruto? When they got there, he saw his Kage Bunshin slurping down noodles.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, staggering a little. The boy looked up and said cheerfully, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Then, to really prove Naruto's acting skills, the clone noticed the "Yondaime" and gaped. Teuchi and Ayame looked at the real Naruto and he shook his head subtly. They gave a tiny nod in response. It was Kakashi's incessant babbling that made him look at the man in shock.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, Naruto, but now that he's back I can! Minato-sensei is your dad; though I haven't seen your mom, Kushina-nee-san. Ne, Sensei? Where's Kushina-nee-san?" Desperately, he tried to regain control of himself as he replied, "I…I told you, Kakashi…I don't know." This was too much. It was all too much. He looked at Kakashi, ready to make him tell him everything, when Kakashi suddenly swayed. Sensing what was going to happen, Naruto quickly caught his teacher and then dispelled the clone.

"Naruto…?" He looked up at the worried faces of two of his precious people. Shaking his head as if to shake something off, he stammered, "I-I need t-to be alone. See ya…" With that, he Shunshin-ed to his sensei's apartment, the said man in his arms, unconscious. Upon appearing inside, he found himself surrounded by eight dogs.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? What happened to Kakashi?" Pakkun asked as he leapt onto Bull's head. Naruto blinked at the pug for a moment before he said in a subdued tone, "He got drunk. I'll…explain everything in a moment." He strode into Kakashi's room and managed to create another clone to pull back the covers on the man's bed. The two then pulled off Kakashi's shirt and Hitai-ate and the clone dispelled. Naruto looked at the mask for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth it; he was too confused right now.

Guruko looked up as Naruto came back in, now looking like his normal self but in slightly too big clothes. The teen sat on the couch and the dog leaped up to lay beside him. Pakkun crawled into Naruto's lap and asked, "What happened?" Hesitantly, he told them everything. At the end, Guruko whined and nuzzled Naruto's side. Automatically, the boy began to stroke the top of the dog's head. Pakkun studied the boy for a moment before saying, "You're staying here tonight, pup. I don't want something like this happening again. Uhei, go get a blanket and a pillow." The dog immediately shot off towards a hallway and returned with the desired items. Naruto put the pillow down on the couch and laid down, the blanket covering him. Sleep quickly began to claim the emotionally exhausted teen as he murmured, "Thank you."

The next day

Kakashi groaned in self-pity as his hangover tortured him. What had he done last night? He really didn't remember coming home at all. Suddenly, the sound of a glass being set down alerted him that someone was in his house. A light chuckle sounded out before the voice said, "You're damn lucky Naruto came and got me this morning, Kakashi. You drank enough to keep even Gai down for a few days." Blearily, he looked up at a smiling Tsunade.

"Wha' 'appened?" he groaned. She shook her head as she said, "I don't know. Naruto won't tell me." He frowned slightly before repeating, "Naruto? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's the one who brought you home, baka. He's still here; though he went back to sleep. It's odd. He wouldn't look at me in the eyes. It was like he was avoiding anyone that wasn't one of your dogs; he stuck by Guruko and Bull."

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what had happened. He had gone to one of the five bars; had a drinking contest with Mitarashi Anko and Gai; and he thought he saw the Yondaime. Hell, he had even felt like he had been alive. Kakashi's eye snapped open. Seeing his shocked and guilty look, Tsunade demanded, "What is it?"

"Naruto was dressed up as Minato-sensei. I thought he was Sensei." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"So?" she questioned. He shook his head carefully before replying, "I thought that Minato-sensei was actually back. I took him to see Naruto. It…must have been a clone at Ichiraku's." Immediately, she understood what he was implying. She swore and said, "You told him that Minato was his father. I have no doubt that you told him Kushina was his mom."

"Most likely," he agreed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" The two looked up sharply to see Naruto; his normally bright cerulean eyes were now dull and held a hint of anger and betrayal. Sighing, Tsunade said, "Minato left instructions to Sarutobi—and in a sense myself—not to tell you until you made Chuunin." He looked at her blankly and said, "I'm at high Jounin to low Kage-level, Tsunade-sama. I could have been given a field promotion long ago, but you never did." She flinched at his words and the honorific added to her name. She'd never admit it, but she absolutely hated it when he didn't call her Baa-chan. He was right. He was eighteen and should have been a Chuunin, if not Jounin, at the age of sixteen.

"Naruto…" she started, only for him to shake his head.

"I don't want to hear it. You know I'm right. I was never an idiot, Tsunade-sama. It was always a mask. I'm a lot smarter than anyone ever gives me credit for. Ero-Sennin is the only one who really knows; I guess I should have realized it. I could understand keeping the secret of the Kyuubi from me, but my family? Every time I came close to death, whether it was from a beating, starvation, or isolation, I always wanted someone to come to me and tell me who my parents were before I died.

"When Mizuki-teme told me why everyone hated me, I was happy because I now knew the reason for all of the shit I had gone through. A part of me had hoped he'd tell me who my parents were, even if they were traitors or missing-nin. I constantly asked Sarutobi-jiji and you if you knew who my parents were and you always said no. I asked Ero-Sennin and he said yes, but because of the law Sarutobi-jiji made, he wasn't allowed to tell me, no matter how wrong he thought it was to keep it from me. You and Sarutobi-jiji lied to me, Tsunade-sama. How do I know I can trust you when you lied to me so easily? I just wanted to know if they loved me or if they abandoned me because I held the Kyuubi. I wanted to know if they were still alive and was sometimes the ones to attack me when I was young. All of the other Jinchuriki knew who their parents were, I've asked. So why not me? Right now, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, I don't know who I can trust." The blonde boy then turned on his heel and left the apartment.

Hokage Mountain

Jiraiya watched the unmoving form of his apprentice as the blonde stared at the clouds. He had seen Tsunade heading for Kakashi's apartment and had followed, thus hearing everything. He agreed with Naruto, but he also understood why Sarutobi-sensei and Tsunade kept up the lie. Walking over, he sat down and neither of them spoke.

"Should…should I forgive them?" Naruto finally asked in a soft voice.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel betrayed and angry; but I also feel sad because it seems like they don't trust me enough to tell me. I know my parents had enemies, especially Tou-san with Iwa, but I'm not stupid; I wouldn't go announcing it to the world. Why couldn't they at least tell me about Kaa-san? Why should I be denied at least some comfort? I never had any until I was five and Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee-san found me looking through the garbage. I didn't have Iruka-sensei until I was eight because for a year, he hated me like everyone else. I didn't get my friends until after I graduated; but sometimes I don't think even they know who I really am. If they had told me that I had parents and that they loved me, I would've been happy until I became old enough to ask more questions."

Jiraiya sighed and looked at the young man he saw as a grandson. The boy was crying, trying to wipe away his tears. Instinctively, he took Naruto into his arms and let him sob. Finally, the last Namikaze/Uzumaki cried himself to sleep and the man picked him up to take him home. Before he did so, he said to two people behind him, "He will forgive you if you apologize and tell him your reasons. Come to an understanding." With that said, he jumped away.

Two days later

Naruto stared at a fidgeting Tsunade and Kakashi. They had told him all of their reasons and Kakashi had even offered to tell him about his parents. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I forgive you. And I understand. I just…I just wanted to know if I was even loved at all. That's all I wanted." Tsunade grabbed him in a hug and murmured, "I'm so sorry." She and Kakashi both knew that it was hard for any Jinchuriki to know what love was. While Naruto saw Tsunade as a mother figure and Kakashi as a brother figure, he didn't know if he loved them or vice versa. But at the moment, as long as they were here with him, caring for him, he really didn't mind not knowing.


End file.
